galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
USS Proctu Investigation
USS Proctu Investigation A JAG investigation conducted in 4999 OTT to determine the events occurring on 04/05/4998 (OTT) in and near system Narguloo (Andromeda Galaxy ) that caused the outbreak of hostilities between the sentient species Biraaad and the Union. The investigation was deemed necessary to establish the facts and to determine if Captain Torglu Monag of the USS Proctu (HALD Explorer ) acted according to Union Fleet regulations. *The investigation concluded that Captain Monag acted against Fleet regulations and thus was responsible for the destruction of the USS Proctu and heavy damages to the USS Gormstaal . The loss of 6553 (both ships) individuals and the escalation of hostilities that concluded in the Union-Biraaad war . Chain of Events *At 0902 hrs on 04-05-4998 the OPS officer Lt. Greg Barman reported artificial energy signatures consistent with space flight activity and energy weapon exchange within a yet unexplored / not surveyed system. Captain Monag ordered Condition Yellow and a course change toward the system. He also extended these orders to the second HALD explorer *At 0952 hrs the USS Proctu and the USS Gormstaal dropped out of Quasi space past the fourth orbit. An ongoing planetary assault (orbital bombardment) and engagement of two space fleets of unknown origin was observed. Science identified the defending party as the Sholf. Comm Traffic reaching the Explorer confirmed that the Sholf and the Luth requested assistance against the Biraaad (previously unknown to the Union1) Communication transcripts also informed Captain Monag, that two Battleships were dispatched to assist and investigate. *At 1001 hrs Captain Monag hailed the Biraaad and demanded the cessation of all hostile activities, without following First Contact Procedures. The Briaaad did not comply and continued destroying Sholf ships and orbital bombardment. *At 1032 hrs Captain Monag ordered a warning shot to be placed in the path of what he believed to be the Lead ship. The Biraaad at this point abandoned their hostilities towards the Sholf and attacked the 2 HALD explorers. The Biraaad fleet greatly outnumbered the 2 HALD explorers by 64 to 1. Instead of ordering retreat (a standing explorer doctrine) Captain Monag decided to make a stand and fight. *At 1104 hrs , Captain Monag orders Wolfcrafts to be launched, while under direct fire. Several Briaaad missiles homed in on the shield gap needed to launch auxiliary craft and the resulting internal explosion crippled the USS Proctu and incapacitated the ISAH Drive capability. *At 1109 hrs, damage control was abandoned and a ship evacuation order was given by Captain Monag. *At 1113 hrs the USS Gormstaal, sustained heavy damage as well. *At 1114 hrs the Log book drone was released from the USS Proctu. *All following events are recorded by the USS Gormstaal. *At 1119 hrs the USS Proctu was completely destroyed with the loss of 4344 personnel - Captain Monag perished with his ship. The captain of the USS Gormstaal had been aboard the USS Proctu the entire time and perished as well.2 *The XO of the USS Gormstaal ordered a swift retreat without any attempts to rescue the survivors of the USS Proctu. The senior officers on the bridge refused to comply with this correct order and demand that the survivors be rescued first. *Acting Captain Martin Peters (former XO) restored order by having the present officers arrested by marines. He then retreated to a save distance to release Wolfcraft and Destroyers. He then launched Bisons and gun boats to rescue the survivors. *The Battle ships USS Zorn and the USS Reprisal arrived at 1403 hrs. *At 1601 hrs, the last Biraaad unit was destroyed and combat action ceased. Aftermath *Captain Monag was declared unfit to command a Union Star ship (post hum) *Acting Captain Peters was decorated with the Silver Star and recommended for Command *Six Senior officers of the USS Gormstaal were trialed for mutiny and executed in 4999. 1 The Biraaad were known to the Pertharians but had no contact with the Biraaad since Union Membership. 2 While it is not uncommon for captains of a group to visit other ships, especially the lead ship during a mission. Captains must return to their ships (if possible) Records and witness accounts confirm that Captain Marashdi objected to the commands of Captain Monag and was placed under arrest and confined to quarters by orders of Captain Monag. Category:Cases, Proceedings, Crimes, Public Events